castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Guild Battles/CA:HoD
General Info Guild Battle is a PvP battle on a large scale. It has the aspects of Invading, Dueling and Classes rolled into one. Guilds invade other guilds. The troops who will battle consist of the players from the guilds themselves. Battles between players are carried out via duels. There are 4 Gates in Guild Battles and players can be assigned to each one of them. Guild Masters and Officers are the only ones who can set up Gate Formations of their own guild. The goal is to eliminate the entire army of the other guild and/or defend your guild against the invading guild. If ever either guild is unable to defeat their opponent entirely when the 2-hour timer expires, the guild with the most members still above ? health with respect to their number of members (aka based off of percentage ex. 4/5 vs. 20/100 the guild of 5 wins) will be declared the victors. Currently you may have maximum 1 auto battle, 2 offensive battles and 4 defensive battles going-on. This limit might be later increased. Guilds with full slots cannot declare war or be declared war upon until one of their previous battles is cleared. Starting Guild Battles Only Guild Masters and Officers can initiate Guild Battles. Guild Masters and Officers have the option to be matched with another guild or pick a guild off of the battle list. Battle List The Battle List lists a couple of guilds to battle. This list is updated every 10 minutes (currently broken: refreshes every few hours right now). Each time it updates, it usually has a couple of guilds from the previous list and then a few new guilds. Auto Matching Every five minutes, Guilds that have opted in will be automatically matched up against other guilds that have also opted in within the same 5-minute period. Each Guild matchup will be based on both Guild Size and Guild Pts. If your guild does not find a match within the 5-minute period, it will be submitted to be matched up in the next 5-minute interval. Rules Battle lasts 2 hours or until all players on one side are below ? health. Only guild master and officers can start offensive battles. Requires 10 Stamina to join battle (after battle, Exp gain will be 1 ~ 1.5x ). Players are awarded 10 Tokens upon entry. Players Health are multiplied by 10. Guild Battles uses the Dueling fight setup. Each duel uses a Token. Tokens are earned at the rate 1 every 6 minutes (max of 10). Can store up to 10 Tokens at a time. Max of 30 tokens per battle. Character class must be picked before battle starts. You will be joining the battle with the class you were when the battle is started by Guild Officer/Master. You are not allowed to change after battles starts. Rewards have to be collected within 3 hours from the END of the guild battle. Players with activity points are the only ones who will be rewarded. Members of the winning guild will get 10% more rewards. If ever the battle ends in a double KO (i.e the last hit resulted in everyone below ? health), no winner will be declared and the 10% bonus will not be given to either guild. There are 2 types of health in guild battles. The first is Guild battle health. This is an individual player's health based on their character's health. The other is Guild health. these are the bars at top of battle section. This is based on number of players in the guild. When a players guild battle health drops below ? they are taken off the guild health bar. When a player is knocked below ? health they are removed from guild health (the bars at top of page). However, if a player comes back above ? health they will be added back to the guild health bar. Guild Classes: Guild Classes to choose: 'Assasin' (= Rogue in CA) : Ability: do more dmg to your target 'Barbarian' (= Warrior in CA) : Ability: more power to your PvP stats 'Templar' (= Cleric in CA) : Ability: healing allies in the same tower 'Warlock' (= Mage in CA) : Ability: dmg to all enemies in same tower as target Status A player's status in a Guild Battle depends on the amount of Health he/she has left. Players will lose health if they attack and if they are attacked regardless of whether they win or lose. Healthy 801+ Health Good 601 - 800 Health Fair 401 - 600 Health Weakened 1 - 400 Health Stunned 0 Health Stunned players are still allowed to attack but they have lost their class ability and their damage output is cut in half. Clerics can revive guildmates from stunned status by winning, allowing their guildmates to again use their abilities and deal full damage again. Templars should play wisely and not go all out offensively if their opponents are strong and are playing effectively, since they are the only ones who can heal and revive their allies. 'Skill tree' Skill tree (= Guild Shop in CA) is the place where you buy skills for guild battles in exchange for GPs (Guild Points (= Guild Coins in CA) ). You obtain GPs by fighting in guild battles (100 BPs ~ 1 GP). You have to buy skills in order to unlock other skills (i.e. to make em available to buy). Skills for Assasins: *(unlocked by default) (stackable) (unlocks ): :  I - Cost: 10 GPs  : II - Cost: 50 GPs *(unlocked by ) (stackable) (unlocks ):   : I () - Cost: 1,000 GPs :  II - Cost: GPs *MIGHT (unlocked by ) (stackable) (unlocks ):   : +1 att/def in guild battles :  Might I - Cost: 100 GPs  : Might II - Cost: GPs Skills for Barbarians: *STRENGTH (unlocked by default) (stackable) (unlocks Inner Fire & Might): : +3 att/def to you  : Strength I - Cost: 10 GPs :  Strength II - Cost: 50 GPs *INNER FIRE (unlocked by Strength) (stackable) (unlocks Whirlwind): : +50 health in guild battles   : Inner Fire I - Cost: 200 GPs :  Inner Fire II - Cost: GPs *MIGHT (unlocked by Strength) (stackable) (unlocks Confidence & Whirlwind): : +1 additional att/def in guild battles   : Might I - Cost: 100 GPs :  Might II - Cost: GPs *CONFIDENCE (unlocked by Might or Leadership) (unlocks Leadership): :  bonus dmg dealt on each victory (+50 max)  : Confidence I - Cost: 1,000 GPs *WHIRLWIND (unlocked by Might or Inner Fire) (unlocks Leadership & Resistance):  : deal dmg to target's surrounding :  Whirlwind I - Cost: 500 GPs *LEADERSHIP (unlocked by Whirlwind or Confidence) (unlocks Confidence & Sentinel): :  gain +8 dmg bonus on future attacks yourself and +3 dmg bonus for your surrounding  : Leadership I - Cost: 1,000 GPs *RESISTANCE (unlocked by Whirlwind or Sentinel) (unlocks Sentinel): :  take -10 dmg in guild battles  : Resistance I - Cost: 250 GPs *SENTINEL (unlocked by Leadership or Resistance) (unlocks Resistance & Stalwart) : : protect particular ally (take dmg up to 100 health and resisting up to 5) :  Sentinel I - Cost: 1,500 GPs *STALWART (unlocked by Sentinel) : Skills for Templars: *DIVINITY (unlocked by default) (stackable) (unlocks Mana Shield & Might): :  while alive +10 health to the tower upon victory : Divinity I - Cost: 10 GPs  : Divinity II - Cost: 50 GPs *(unlocked by Divinity) (stackable) (unlocks ):   : a :  I - Cost: ,000 GPs :  II - Cost: , GPs *MIGHT (unlocked by Divinity) (stackable) (unlocks ):  : +1 att/def in guild battles :  Might I - Cost: 100 GPs  : Might II - Cost: GPs Skills for Warlocks: *MANA TEMPEST (unlocked by default) (stackable) (unlocks Mana Shield & Might): :  while alive +10 dmg to the whole enemy tower upon victory :  Mana Tempest I - Cost: 10 GPs  : Mana Tempest II - Cost: 50 GPs *MANA SHIELD (unlocked by Mana Tempest) (stackable) (unlocks Confuse):   : absorbs 60 dmg in guild battles :  Mana Shield I - Cost: 1,000 GPs :  Mana Shield II - Cost: GPs *MIGHT (unlocked by Mana Tempest) (stackable) (unlocks Confuse & Polymorph & Arcane Tutelage): :  +1 att/def in guild battles :  Might I - Cost: 100 GPs :  Might II - Cost: GPs *CONFUSE (unlocked by Might or Mana Shield) (unlocks Illusion): :  20 % chance target attacks himself (lasts 5 rounds)  : Confuse - Cost: 1,000 GPs *POLYMORPH (unlocked by Might):  : auto victory on next hit + reduce dmg taken yourself :  Polymorph - Cost: 500 GPs *ILLUSION (unlocked by Confuse or Arcane Tutelage) (unlocks Arcane Tutelage):  : assume ally's appearance (100 % dispelled) :  Illusion - Cost: 1,500 GPs *ARCANE TUTELAGE (unlocked by Might or Illusion) (unlocks Resistance):  : +5 attack to you  : Arcane Tutelage - Cost: 200 GPs *RESISTANCE (unlocked by Arcane Tutelage) (unlocks Fireball):  : take -10 less dmg in guild battles :  Resistance I - Cost: 250 GPs *FIREBALL (not released yet) Notes To reduce damage taken, players must buy Resistance buffs from the Skill tree. Guardian Leveling Your active guardian will NOT gain any experience from guild battles. Category:Heart of Darkness Category:Guild Category:Guild Battle Category:Guild Classes